A Dream Come True
by Drachegirl14
Summary: It's a dream come true for Rikku . . . Or is it only that? Simply a dream? WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF AND AURIKKU! ONESHOT!


Drache: Yeah yeah, I know, I've got a few other stories to complete . . . but hey! I've got a good one-shot idea and it's not gonna leave so . . . Why not? THIS IS AN AURIKKU IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!! It's just that simple peoples. Also, WARNING: POSSIBLE OOC. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR IT! You have been warned.

**Summary: It's really a dream come true for Rikku . . .Or is it just that? A dream?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFX or from Shania Twain . . . **

**Key:**

Song (From This Moment on by Shania Twain, love it, but don't own it)

_Al Bhed_ **(I don't know how to speak Al Bhed, and I wish I did, I just couldn't pick it up. So this'll be Al Bhed, kay?)**

Regular context or speaking A Dream Come True (Rikku's POV) I do swear 

That I'll always be there

I'd give anything

And everything

And I'll always care

Through weakness and strength

Happiness and sorrow

For better, for worse

I will love you

With every beat of my heart

This was it. I inhaled nervously, starring at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a sleeveless cream colored dress. Pearls lined the top and bottom edges, and the silk rustled softly as I shifted from foot to foot. My blonde hair was down and brushed, gleaming softly in the mid afternoon summer sun. It was brushed and flowed down, cascading down my back like a waterfall. It was held in a single braid and held with a white ribbon and a white feather. At the top of the braid, there was a white veil, like fine mist covering me in front and back. The dress had a small train, but I didn't want anything else; my friends had already spent so much gil on me as it was.

My green eyes sparkled with happiness as I observed myself. Who'd have thought that I, of all people, would be getting married? Not many that's for sure. Even I was surprised when he'd proposed. Happy surprised of course, not oh-my-gosh-that's horrible surprise.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door and I turned to see Yuna and Lulu enter, both with smiles on their faces.

They both looked fantastic in their dresses. Lulu was to be my bridesmaid. She wore a soft, pale blue dress. It was relatively but tastefully simple. It opened in the front to reveal a darker blue skirt underneath the first one. She no longer wore the dark make-up from the pilgrimage. Instead, her makeup was neutral, tans and browns. She smiled softly at me, the girl she'd come to regard as a second little sister. Her hair was in a bun, off the neck and making her seem very elegant. Something I found absolutely adorable, was the fact that her legendary weapon, the onion knight, was wearing a miniature dress that looked like Lulu's, and was carrying a small bouquet. "You look wonderful, Rikku."

Yuna smiled and embraced me. "Oh, Rikku, I'm so happy for you!"

Yuna's dress was a mix between the pale blue dress of Lulu and the creamy dress of mine. It had a bow tied in the back, which was pale blue, and the rest of the dress was cream colored. Her hair was slightly longer than it had been on the pilgrimage; it almost reached her shoulder blades now. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a blue colored ribbon. She was to be my Matron of Honor.

"Thanks Yunie," I replied a bit shakily.

She looked up questioningly. "What is it?"

I smiled through my tears. "I . . . I'm just . . ."

Lulu smiled softly. "Now, now, none of that. This is such a happy time."

I grinned and nodded, before wiping away a stray tear. "I know."

Another knock came at the door and Tidus stuck his head in. "Hey, ladies, we ready? I think he'll come searching for Rikku any minute."

We laughed and started to head towards the door. "Coming Tidus."

I grabbed my bouquet of fresh white roses and carnations, and I stepped out into the hall. I could barely keep my nerves restrained, so I studied Tidus to keep myself calm.

Five years after the pilgrimage, and he looked the same, if slightly older. The fayth had been grateful we'd found a way to vanquish Sin forever without Yunie dying, and as a gift, had brought back Uncle Braska and Sir Jecht. They, while puzzled and a little annoyed, were happy at the chance to resume life, and they did. Uncle Braska had given away Yunie at her wedding to Tidus (I was her Matron of Honor, and then he'd proposed to me at the reception. It was planned, judging from the looks on the other men's faces) and had also performed the ceremony of marriage. Now, Tidus and Wakka, both looking very handsome in formal attire for a wedding, were the Best Man (Tidus) and the bridesmaid escort (Wakka).

Kimahri was present also, an usher, and he stood near the back, close to us, watching and waiting. He saw me and smiled that Ronso smile. "Kimahri glad to see Rikku happy."

"Thanks Kimahri." I said quietly.

"Kimahri go tell others to be ready." With that, the Ronso left.

"I can't believe it, ya? Little Rikku's all grown up." Wakka said, giving me a playful punch in the arm.

"Ha ha. I wasn't picking on you during your wedding was I?" I shot back.

"Unless you were the niggling voice in the back of my head making me nervous, I doubt it." Wakka laughed.

We stood in silence for a moment before my father appeared. I smiled and hugged him, not totally surprised, but pleased he'd shown up. He had been reconstructing Home, and had told me he would try to make it. I was so glad he'd been able to come . . . I was happy he'd be here to give me away, happy he was here on the most wonderful day of my life (other than finding out Yunie would live, and Uncle Braska and Jecht were back of course).

"_My little Rikku . . . Your mother . . ." _He stopped speaking, and I heard the combined sorrow, pride, and joy in his voice. He swallowed and spoke again, softly, gently, _"Your mother . . . would be so happy . . ."_

"_Pops . . ."_ Now I was trying to control my own tears.

He collected himself. _"Are we ready?"_

I nodded once, and he took my arm. Yuna's four-year-old, Fayth (named for . . . guess who? The fayth . . . They were pretty happy about that, or so I've been told), walked ahead of her Aunt Lulu, sprinkling soft white flower petals on the beach. Next, Lulu and Wakka walked slowly up the aisleway, towards the archway that had been set up before the altar. Mini statues of the fayth (made by a friend of Lulu's, back on Besaid; apparently the girl was a talented artist and had Yuna summon all of them to make the most realistic likeness anywhere) were upon the alter. Vines were creeping up the black iron archway, where he stood waiting for me. I noticed bud-like pods on the vines, but thought nothing more of it, because Lulu and Wakka reached the end, and separated each going to their respective sides. Next, Yuna and Tidus walked to the soft music up the same aisleway, and I could barely restrain my nerves now.

I took in a deep breath and looked over the crowd of people that had formed, my nervous emerald eyes finally meeting the calm russet colored eye of my fiancé. His look softened when his eye met mine, and was filled with so much love. Although he still wore the same outfit from the pilgrimage (he had other robes and armor, but he insisted on that particular one, and I had to agree with him on his logic and reasoning . . . and his form of persuasion; I swear that man could, uh, talk me into anything he wanted . . .), he was not wearing the sunglasses or cowl. I took a deep breath as the music seemed to swell a little and pick up. It was my turn.

The ceremony seemed to fly by as I stood there, until it reached our vows of love. Time slowed and the crowd fell away, like the first time he'd kissed me in public. I repeated the vow I now knew by heart, and I put my soul into it, as I spoke to him. We were in our own little world, confessing our love again. Suddenly, his smooth voice began to speak. I could barely understand his words as we gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Words did not matter however. I understood as his soul spoke back to me.

Uncle Braska was once again performing the ceremony, and he smiled and nodded. "Then, by the power invested in me by the fayth, I now pronounce you . . . husband and wife."

We sealed the vows with a soft, yet warm and loving, and very short kiss. Something took me by surprise, though. As soon as his lips touched mine, the buds along the vines burst into bloom, revealing large white, beautiful and faint smelling flowers. The people we'd invited (not too many, but quite a few just the same) stood and clapped, and Tidus and his father both did the Blitzball whistle. Those two really were more alike than they thought.

We held the reception at dusk, a little party in the somewhat enormous backyard that now belonged in our new home on a secluded bank of the Moonflow. Soft lights hung from the trees and lit the yard while Rin's daughter (yeah, he had a daughter, one of my best friends now, but who knew?) played music from new technical things that made even my brain hurt. I've handled so much machina, that for something like that to confuse me, that's impressive.

Anyway, Rin's daughter, Selena (weird name, doncha think? Not really Al Bhed, but whatever) spoke into the microphone, and got our attention. "Alright guys, now we've come to the best part, the bride and groom dance."

I was out on the cleared path of the dance floor, dancing with Fayth, and I put her down and let her go to her mom. He came out and held out one hand, which I accepted, and he pulled me close, holding my waist gently with both hands while my hands went to his shoulders, loosely.

From this moment 

Life has begun

From this moment

You are the one

Right beside you

Is where I belong

From this moment on

We slowly started to sway to the music, and I stared into his eye, and smiled.

He smiled (not grinned, not smirked, smiled) back at me and whispered. "You're beautiful."

I blushed. He chuckled.

From this moment 

I have been blessed

I live only

For your happiness

And for your love

I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

We turned and dance gracefully among the grass. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and his went onto mine. I inhaled deeply as his spicy scent filled my nose.

My eyes closed and I just got lost in the moment, listening to the music and ignoring the recording sphere I knew Tidus, Wakka, or Jecht had.

I give my hand to you with all my heart 

I can't wait to live my life with you

I can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true

Because of you

I moved slightly and he brought his head up, but didn't move it away.

"I love you . . . so much Auron . . ."

He was quiet then brought his lips to my ear. "I will love you with every beat of my heart Rikku."

I sighed happily.

You're the reason I believe in love 

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true

Because of you

"Mom! Val's in my stuff again!" came the cry of my teenaged daughter, Yunie.

I simply shook my head and continued to work on dinner. "Then bring her in here!"

The black haired fifteen-year-old came in, holding the squirming five-year-old girl, Valefor (It was a cool name, okay?). "Here."

"Put her in her chair, dinner's almost ready." I said calmly.

"Okay," the teen grumbled, then went to wash up.

I shook my head. Yunie had the looks of her father, but she acted more like me, while Valefor seemed to be me and only me, but it would take time to figure that one out.

A pair of muscled arms slid around my waist from behind me. "Dinner is almost ready?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. "Go wash up mister, go on."

I heard him sigh.

"Okay, now shoo, go on. You may have gotten away with it on the pilgrimage, but not now." I scolded him slightly.

Auron merely cocked his head. He still wore the old robes (again, preferring them to the new stuff) and his cowl and sunglasses in public, but at home he only wore his robes.

Thinking of the pilgrimage made me think wistfully of the others. We all still got together occasionally, but the last time was three years ago, and I was starting to think it was about time to see each other again.

I put those thoughts in the back of my head for the time being, and unwrapped myself from his arms. "Come on Auron, go wash up, then you can eat."

I was about to turn back to the stove, when I was suddenly pushed against the nearby wall, his body covering mine and holding me tightly against the wall. I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes were predatory, hungry, and I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

"Maybe I want to eat something else now . . ." His voice whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered slightly as his lips gently nibble down my earlobe. Dang, I told you he could convince me into anything!

"EEEWWWW!!! Mom, Dad, get a room, I don't want to see that and you shouldn't corrupt Val that way." Yunie's voice was disturbed, and amused, and perhaps just a little jealous.

Auron turned his head over his shoulder and glared at the girl, but she brushed it off. "Come on, it's bad enough Uncle Jecht is that way, but you guys too?"

Auron growled quietly. "I think some more training tonight is in order."

Yunie shook her head rapidly. "Huh-uh, you promised no more training tonight."

"Yes, well . . ."

I slipped out from beneath him and slapped him gently with my spoon. "You wash up. Now."

He sighed and went to go, but he turned back and smiled. "Rikku . . ."

"What?"

The scene began to fade, and I panicked. What-what was going on here?

His voice was still calling my name, and at first it was faint, then it grew stronger, and my eyes snapped open to meet his. "Good, you're awake. We need to get going."

He stood and went to wake the others.

I blinked. So then . . .It was just a dream?

No. No it wasn't. It was to clear to be a dream.

It was a vision. I'm sure it was.

It was a vision of a happy future for me . . . and my love.

From this moment 

As long as I live

I will love you

I promise you this

There is nothing 

I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you

As long as I live

From this moment on

**So, there you have it. Some lovely Aurikku fluff. Hope you all enjoyed it!** **And one more thing, tell me of any good Aurikkus you've read; I've found some good stuff, but I wanna see if I can find anything beyond K+ for a rating, those are just way too once-upon-a-time or too angsty for me, and I'm looking for something with lemony tones in it, haven't found one . . . Although I'm being a little hypocritical, that was a lot fluffy, even for me . . . **


End file.
